snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Skye Watson
Rachel is the only daughter of Phillip and Mae (nee Cook) Watson. She was born on May 10th, 2077 in London, England. Etymology The name Rachel was chosen at random from one of the RPer's favourite book series, Animorphs. The character from the series and the RP character are both similar in some ways. Another strong possibility is that she was named after BanaBatGirl or Roro whom the RPer has always had a soft spot for. Skye was chosen from a character on Marvel's Agents of SHIELD and Watson... the RPer doesn't remember how this was chosen. About Rachel Ever since she was very young, Rachel liked all things girly. She would constantly want to watch the Disney Princesses' movies. This habit probably stemmed from the fact that it was her father who introduced her to the Princesses by reading their stories to her before her bedtime. She adores the colour pink, baking and cooking as well as reading and befriending persons. She is very friendly and occasionally shy. Rachel will always stand up for those who are dear to her when needed though she shuns the idea of any kind of violence. Some of the things she likes to do are giggling and smiling as she believes the best thing that anyone can wear is a smile, even more so than pretty clothing and fancy accessories. During her first year at Hogwarts, Rachel discovered that she an interest in Wandles magic and flying. Rachel's Parents Rachel’s parents both met at Hogwarts and were friends up until their seventh year when they started dating. They studied Herbology after they graduated from Hogwarts and got married a year after university. Rachel came along five years after that. Mae and Phil both travel for explorations a lot but they schedule this so that neither of them would be away at the same time. This is to avoid Rachel having to spend time without her parents there. Phil is very protective of his daughter but Mae would allow her to have her freedom to an extent. Early Years Rachel first showed her first sign of magical abilities when she was about three years old. Her father bought her a pretty green dress with a matching sash to be tied into a bow and when her mother was trying to make her wear it, the dress miraculously turned to rose pink, sash and all. It was from then that her parents knew what her favourite colour was. There were various other events as she grew older such as her rocking horse’s tail mending itself when one of her cousins pulled it off since he thought the horse was a stupid thing. She learnt as much as she could about baking and cooking from her mother. On her first attempt to bake sugar cookies, Rachel mistakenly added salt instead of sugar. She became discouraged after this but her father managed to convince her to try again. From this situation, she learnt never to give up when something didn’t go her way. Rachel attended Wizarding Primary School where she was particularly interested in Mathematics, Discipline and Balance, Magical Safety and Appreciation, Quidditch (though she prefers to watch the matches) and Gobstones which she occasionally plays. She has a keen and inquisitive mind; whenever she has a question, she will not hesitate to ask it. When she’s not reading, baking or cooking, she loves to spend time in her parents’ (who are both Herbologists) greenhouse. Mae and Phillip allotted her her very own space there. Though Rachel is fond of all types of plants, she has a soft spot for cacti and the majority of the plants she owns are of that type. She has a great fear of spiders and is known to get as far away from them as possible when she sees one. A good example is whenever she sees one on the greenhouse. She would promptly run out of the place. Hogwarts Years: First Year (September 2088- June 2089; Term 42): 'The term began with Rachel's first ever journey to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express. She divided her time there among Garreth, Haddie, Mason, Ailsa and exploring the Train thus meeting new persons such as Azura, Esme and Professor Finch (she calls him Professor Handsome in her head because to her, he looks like a Prince) whom she had literally bumped into on one of the Train's corridor. She also met Ursula Black, a creepy old woman who scared Rachel with her prediction about the girl's freckles bringing her misfortune. The first year stayed close to Finch during Ursula's prediction. From that moment on, she became attached to the History of Magic Professor because she believed he protected her from Ursula. He also pointed out to her a porcelain doll which someone seemed to have dropped. Rachel kept the doll in order to try to find the owner. However, a couple days later, the doll mysteriously vanished from the girls' dorm. Rachel and Haddie had their first argument during the early part of the term when Rachel tried to resolve her and David's misunderstanding of each other.This didn't go according to plan as Haddie saw it as a betrayal as she thought Rachel would side with her as they were best friends and said that Rachel sided with David because he was her crush. The girls did not speak for months though Rachel tried to end this but Haddie was too stubborn to. She came around eventually during an Arithmancy class when they partnered up and the girls became the best of friends that they once were. Rachel took part in the Gobstones preliminary match against Hufflepuff, scoring a total of 14 points out of 25 (Jacen Reed scored the other 11) and was named Player of the Match. For the Championship match against Slytherin, she again scored 14 points (Jace scored the remaining 9 of 23). She also joined the Dueling club, winning her first and second duels against Mason Stevens and David Truebridge respectively. However, she lost her final duel against Katherine Moss. She was the winner of the Golden Eagle challenge, tied for first place with her best friend, Haddie. She was top point earner for Ravenclaw with 317 points and third overall behind Hadleigh Lynch (335) and Ariadne Greingoth (334). She also made it onto the top students list for History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Favourite Persons: * Phillip Watson * Mae Watson * Haddie Denaker * Garreth Kenway * Henric Nicolei * TiaMarie Mancini * Esme Darcy * Leobald Kitridge * Ansley Finch * Paul Myers * Roderick Hirsch Close Friends: '''Hadley 'Haddie' Holland Denaker '(Callie): 'Haddie and Rachel met in Diagon Alley during the summer of 2087. Though their personalities contradicted each others, the girls got along from that moment. Rachel firmly believes that she is Haddie's Keeper and more than often, she would be caught saying 'Oh, Haddie. Whatever am I to do with you?' whenever her friend went out of bounds. She loves Haddie like a sister and would never want to change her, opting rather to try keeping her out of trouble. But Haddie's stubbornness makes this difficult for her at times. '''Garreth Kenway '(Compootor): Garreth and Rachel were friends a few years before they started Hogwarts. Rachel is very protective of him, often ecouraging him to stand up to his father whom she sees as a 'dictator' since he would expect to do everything he wanted and often tried to push the boy into being something he was not. While Mr Kenway told Garreth he had to be in Gryffindor (which Garreth did not want to be), Rachel told her friend that she believed that he would be a Ravenclaw just like he wanted to. She even went as far as keeping a purchased blue and bronze tie for him until he was safely aboard the Hogwarts Express. Mr Kenway had made him purchase a red and gold one. Garreth is the one whom Rachel entrusted the task of naming her Jack Russel Terrier. 'Esme Darcy '(Squishy): Esme and Rachel met during the train journey but it would be during classes that the two actually became close friends despite their age gap. The two look out for each other as was evidence during the Potions lesson where the class became poisoned; Esme harboured no bad feelings towards Rachel for her rude words. During another Potions lesson where the students were required to bring their pets to the lesson, Rachel was the one who comforted Esme when her fear of birds took over. Fun Facts # Rachel's love for cacti comes from her RPer. Cacti are her favourite type of plants. # Her RPer is not a fan of pink, princesses and other girly stuff as much as Rachel. # Rachel and her RPer both love to read and acquire knowledge. # Like Rachel, her RPer's favourite flowers are carnations and roses. # Rachel owns a dog which stems from the fact that her RPer wishes she herself had one presently. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2095 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Hatstall Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Alumni